ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartooniverse: Fusion Fall
' ' Cartooniverse: FusionFall is a MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) in which players can enter the Cartoon Universe as an original character in the fight against Fuse and his army of Fusions. The game announced in mid-2007 and set for release in January 14, 2009. The game features elements and characters from many Cartoons, and Video Games, redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. The story: 'Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villains of the Cartoon universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. Characters As the player is encouraged to create his/her own character at the start of the game, all other characters are NPCs (Non Playable Characters). These characters help the player by giving missions, items or hints through the game so that the player can advance further. There are many characters that come from 70 series and 1 block from Cartoons, Video Games, 6 movies, and 1 book series, and 1 Halloween special listed from games to blocks to shows in alphabetical order and oldest to newest. More recently, 12 copies of the snail from Adventure time are hidden around the world. In the new opening scene, and are seen. Aku also makes his first non-nano appearance as a a sihlouette in the scene with the villains. New Regular Show, Pokemon, and King of The Hill NPC's may appear soon because of the introduction of Hank Hill, Ash Ketchum, Mordecai and Rigby nanos. Also, Johnny Test and Dukey have been introduced into the game recently. You could now see the Rigby nano when playing the game and he could be the NEXT nano. A rumor says that the 6TEEN and Rocko characters may join the game. Cartoons Represented 'With Character In Fusion Fall g-Guide Character f-Fusion, n-Nano Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: '''Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, The Gromble '''Adventure Time: Finn (f,n), Jake (n), Princess Bonibelle Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Ice King, Reaper, Stanley Watermelon, Marceline The Vampire Queen (Halloween 2011) Almost Naked Animals: '''Howie, Octo, Bunny, Duck, Piggy, Narwhal, Sloth '''Animaniacs: Yakko, Dot, Wakko, Pinky, Brain ALF: '''Gordon "ALF" Shumway (f,n) '''Banjo-Kazooie: '''Banjo (f,n), Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo (f), Gruntilda Winkybunion (f), Tooty, Bottles, Humba Wumba, Klungo, Jinjos '''Beavis & Butt-Head: Beavis, Butt-Head Bob's Burgers: '''Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher, Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcer '''Bump in the Night: Mr. Bumpy, Squishington, Miss Molly Coddle, Destructo Casper The Friendly Ghost: '''Casper McFadden (Halloween 2010), The Ghostly Trio (Fatso, Stinkie and Stretch) (Halloween) '''Chowder: Chowder (f,n), Shnitzel, Kimchi, Sour Ron, Wisdom Tooth, Puckerberry Overloards The Cleveland Show: '''Cleveland Brown '''Conker: '''Conker The Squirrel (n) '''Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Megavolt Donkey Kong Country: Donkey Kong (f,n), Diddy Kong (f,n), Cranky Kong, Rambi, Squawks, King K. Rool, Kremlins Dr. Seuss: The Grinch, The Cat in the Hat, Thing One and Thing Two, Horton The Elephant, The Lorax, Sam-I-Am, The Sneetches Drawn Together: '''Princess Clara (f), Wooldoor Sockbat (f,n), Foxxy Love (f), Toot Braunstein (f), Ling-Ling (f), Xainder P. Whifflebottom (f), Spanky Ham (f), Captain Hero (f), Jew Producer (f), Judge Fudge, I.S.R.A.E.L Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady, Captain Colonicus (as a statue in Mt. Neverest), Not Dressed For This Weather Woman (as a statue in Mt. Neverest), Ethan Hawkman (as a statue in Mt. Neverest), Western-African Dwarf Crocodile Man (as a Statue in Mt. Neverest), Exemplary Fellow (as a statue in Mt. Neverest) '''Droopy: '''Droopy Dog '''Earthworm Jim: '''Earthworm Jim '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: '''Ed (f,n), Edd D (g,f,n), Eddy (f,n), Lee Kanker (f), May Kanker (f), Marie Kanker (f) '''Evil Con Carne: '''Hector Con Carne '''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, The Crimson Chin (as a statue in Mt. Neverest) Fanboy & Chum-Chum: '''Fanboy, Chum-Chum, Man-Arctica (as a statue in Mt. Neverest) '''Family Guy: Peter Griffin (f,n), Brian Griffin (f,n), Stewie Griffin (f,n), Tom Tucker (Manga Only), Tricia Tuckanawa (Manga Only) Felix The Cat: '''Felix The Cat '''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: '''Mac (f,n), Bloo (f,n), Eduardo (f,n), Wilt (f,n), Coco (f,n), Frankie Foster (f), Mr. Herriman (f), Cheese (f,n) '''Futurama: '''Bender '''Garfeild: '''Garfeild Cat '''The Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy: Grim (f,n), Billy (f,n), Mandy (f,n), Hoss Delgado (f), Thromnambula, Dracula (Halloween 2009, 2010, 2011), Jeff The Spider, Fred Fredburger Growing Up Creepie: '''Creepie Creecher '''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: '''Ami (f, n), Yumi (f, n) '''The Iron Giant: '''The Iron Giant (n) '''Invader ZIM: Zim, GIR Johnny Bravo: '''Johnny Bravo (n) '''Johnny Test: '''Johnny Test (f, n), Dukey '''King of the Hill: '''Hank Hill (n) '''Kirby: Kirby (f,n), King DeDeDe (f,n), Escargoon (f), Meta Knight (f,n), Wispy Woods, Kabu Kung-Fu Panda: '''Po (f,n) '''Little Bear: '''Little Bear (f,n) '''Looney Tunes: '''Bugs Bunny (f,n), Daffy Duck (g,f,n), Porky Pig (f), Speedy Gonzales, Elmer Fudd (f), Road Runner (f), Wile E. Coyote (f), Marvin the Martian (f), Lola Bunny (f), Gossamer (f), Taz (f), Yosamite Sam (f), Foghorn Leghorn (f), Sylvester Cat, Tweety Bird, Pepe Le Pew, Granny, Mac & Tosh Gophers '''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Flapjack (f,n), Candy Wife (no voice) Mickey Mouse & Friends: '''Mickey Mouse (g,f,n), Donald Duck (f,n), Goofy (f,n), Minnie Mouse (f), Daisy Duck (f), Pluto (f), Huey Dewy & Louie (f), Chip & Dale (f), Professer Ludwig Von Drake (f), Clarabelle Cow (f), Horace Horsecollar (f), Scrooge McDuck (f), Pete (f), Mortimer Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (f,n), Yen Sid, Roger Rabbit '''Monsters Vs. Aliens: '''B.O.B Ostylezene Bicarbonate (n) '''My Friend Rabbit: '''Rabbit, Mouse '''My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman (g,f,n), Dr. Nora Wakeman (f), XJ series 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8, Queen Vexus (f), Smytus (f) My Neighbor Totoro: Totoro, Catbus The Nightmare Before Chirstmas: '''Jack Skellington (Halloween 2009-2011) '''Nintendo: '''R.O.B, Mr. Game & Watch '''The Penguins of Madagascar: '''Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, King Julien XIII, Maurice, Mort, Dr. Blowhole '''Phineas & Ferb: '''Phineas Flynn (f), Ferb Fletcher (f), Candance Flynn (f), Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (f), Perry The Platypus (f,n), Dr. Heinz Doofenshnertz (f) '''The Pink Panther: Pink Panther Pokemon: Ash Ketchum (f,n) The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom (f,n), Bubbles (f,n), Buttercup (f,n), Professer Utonium (f Plutonium, n), Mayor (f), Mojo Jojo (g,f,n), Fuzzy Lumpkins (f), Him (f), Princess Morbucks (f), Ace (f), Blowfish (f) Regular Show: '''Mordecai (f,n), Rigby (f,n), Pops, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost '''Ren & Stimpy: Ren Hoek, Stimpy (f,n), Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, Powedered ToastMan (as a statue in Mt. Neverest) Rocky & Bullwinkle: '''Rocky Squirrel, Bullwinkle Moose '''Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack (f,n), Scotsman (f), Demongo (f,n), Aku (as a nano) Scary Godmother: '''Scary Godmother (Halloween), Bug-A-Boo (Halloween), Mr. Skully Pettibone (Halloween), Count Maxwell (Halloween), Ruby (Halloween), Orson (Halloween), Harry The Werewolf (Halloween) '''Shrek: '''Shrek (f,n), Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy '''The Simpsons: '''Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Sonic The Hedgehog (f,n), Tails, Dr. Robotnik Eggman '''South Park: '''Eric Cartman (f), Stan Marsh (f), Kyle Broflowski (f), Kenny McCormick (f) '''SpongeBob SquarePants: '''SpongeBob SquarePants (f,n), Patrick Star (f,n), Sheldon J. Plankton (f), Mermaid Man (as a Statue in Mt. Neverest) '''Spyro The Dragon: Spyro The Dragon, Sparx, Hunter The Cheetah Super Mario Bros.: Mario (f,n), Luigi (f), Princess Peach (f), Yoshi (f,n), Bowser (f), Koopa Troopas Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: '''Leonardo (f), Donatello (f), Michelangelo (f), Raphael (f), Splinter (f), Shredder (f) '''Tiny Toon Adventures: '''Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Fifi La Fume, Shirley McLoon, Furball, Sweetie Pie, Dizzy Devil, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Concord Condor, Gogo-Dodo '''Toonami: TOM Operation Module #3 Total Drama: 'Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, Chris McLean (n), Cody Emmit-Jameson Anderson (f,n), Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Serria, Trent, Tyler '''TUFF Puppy: '''Dudley Puppy (f,n), Kitty Catswell, Keswick, TUFF HQ Cheif Herbert Dumbroski, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, The Chameleon '''Winnie The Pooh: '''Winnie The Pooh (f,n), Piglet (f), Tigger (f,n), Rabbit (f), Eeyore (f) '''Woody Woodpecker: '''Woody Woodpecker 'With Other Representations in Fusion Fall 6TEEN: '''The Galleria Mall appears as an infected zone in Downtown Townsville. The redesigns for the 6TEEN characters didn't come out right so they were scrapped from the game. They may however try again. There are in-game items such as Jude's Skateboard. '''Alvin & the Chipmunks: '''There's an infected area in Quahog called The Chipmunk Emporium. '''Aqua Teen Hunger Force/Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1: '''Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad are seen on one of the vehicles. '''Bakugan: '''There is a Bakugan T-shirt item. '''Cats Don't Dance: '''Mammoth Pictures Studios appears as an Infected Zone. '''Freakazoid!: There is a Freakazoid statue in Mt. Neverest. Glenn Martin DDS: 'The RV from the show appears in Townsville Park (despite that no one from the show appeared in the game). '''Rocko's Modern Life: '''Really Really Big Man is seen as a Statue at Mt. Neverest. The redesigns for the Rocko's Modern Life charcters didn't come out right so they were scrapped from the game. The may however try again. '''Sidekick: '''Maxum Man appears as a Statue in Mt. Neverest '''Stoked: '''Sunset Beach is a playable area while Surfer's Paradise Hotel appears as an Infected Zone. Spencer McCloud, an Urban Ranger, mentions that he is the cousin of Fin McCloud. '''Turbo Dogs: '''There is a buildboard in Duckburg which said "Turbo Dogs Racing! Coming soon to a location near you." '''Underdog: '''There are in-game items such as the Underdog T-shirt, An Underdog statue is seen at Mt. Neverest. '''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story: '''The main characters Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa appear as statues at the Townsville Park. 'Don Bluth Films Don Bluth is usually Cody Webb's childhood idol. His projects are the most probable films that he'll even consider to add to the game. Currently, He could only give minor cameos and minor references to the films. One cameo is the totems have carvings of the main characters from each of the films. Known projects include The Small One, Banjo The Woodpile Cat, The Secret of NIMH, Dragon's Lair, Space Ace, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Rock-A-Doodle, Thumbelina, A Troll In Central Park, The Pebble & The Penguin, Anastasia, Bartok The Magnifecent, and Titan A.E. Also, there is an infected area called Doll Blue Temple (Which sounds like Don Bluth). Also, the next holo suit seems to represent Fievel Mousekewitz. Nanos Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in Fusion Fall. They were created by Nora Wakeman. Nanos are miniaturized versions of Cartoon and Video Game characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are currently 67 Nanos in the Game. Although the NPCs of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the nanos still acquire the cartoony look of them. According to Yen Sid, in order to create a Nano of a person, you need three things; A definite amount of fusion matter, a personal item from that person and your own imagination, possibly imagination energy in order to "purify" the fusion matter so you can use it. Level Character 4. Unstable Nano (Johnny Test/Kitty Catswell) 1.Finn 1.Stimpy 2.Cody EJ Anderson 2.Oswald The Lucky Rabbit 3.Dudley Puppy 4.Darkwing Duck 4. Ice King 4.Wooldoor Sockbat 4.Eddy 4.Blossom 4.Wilt 4.Chowder 4.Kirby 5.Donald Duck 6.Eduardo 8.Cheese 8.Edd (Double D) 8.Irom Giant 8.Yoshi 8.Billy 8.Johnny Test 12.SpongeBob SquarePants 12.Buttercup 12.Jenny/XJ9 12.Hank Hill 12.Bloo 12.Bubbles 12.Demongo 12.Flapjack 12.Homer Simpson 14.Ami 14.Yumi 16.Mordecai 16.Rigby 16.Johnny Bravo 16.Patrick Star 16.Donkey Kong 16.Mojo Jojo 16.B.O.B 16.Sonic The Hedgehog 16.Stewie Griffin 16.Jake 20.Grim 20.Mickey Mouse 20.Little Bear 20.Perry The Platypus 20.Dr. Heinz Doofenshmertz 24.Mandy 24.Mac 24.Coco 24.Daffy Duck 24.King DeDeDe 28.Goofy 28.ALF 28.Banjo 28.Conker The Squirrel 28.Ash Ketchum 28.Ed 32.Bugs Bunny 32.Samurai Jack 32.Aku 32.Shrek 32.Po 32.Chris McLean 32.Meta Knight 32.Winnie The Pooh 34.Tigger 34.Mario 34.Grinch Cast *Charlie Adler - Ickis, Buster Bunny *Joe Alaskey - Marvin The Martin, Sylvester Cat, Tweety Bird, Pepe Le Pew, Plucky Duck *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Fred Armisen - Speedy Gonzales *Maxwell Atoms - Jeff The Spider *James Avery - Shredder *Diedrich Bader - Hoss Delgado *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry The Platypus *Greg Baldwin - Nano Aku, Splinter *Antonio Banderas - Puss In Boots *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney, Bunny *Kathleen Barr - Marie Kanker *Greg Begger - Hunter, The Gromble *H. Jon Benjamin - Bob Belcher *Jeff Bennett - Ace, Foghorn Leghorn, Kowalski, Johnny Bravo, Keswick, Larry *Cle Bennet - DJ, Chef Hatchet *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Hamton J. Pig *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Droopy Dog *David Berni - Duck *Richard Binsley - Mouse *Jack Black - Po (Kung-Fu Panda) *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Corey Burton - Professer Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Yen Sid *Steven Jay Blum - Smytus, T.O.M *Ben Campbell - King K. Rool *Adam Carolla - Spanky Ham *Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson *Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Earthworm Jim, Megavolt *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Gary Chalk - Harry, Bug-A-Boo *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Danny Cooksey - Montana Max *Alyson Court - Poodle *Katie Crown - Izzy *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Sean Cullen - Piggy, Narwhal *Jim Cummings - Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Taz, Mr. Bumpy, Desctructo, Darkwing Duck, The Lorax, Sam-I-Am, Gossamer, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Pete *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Grey DeLisle - Mandy, Frankie, Kitty Katswell *Trevor Devall - Dukey *Cameron Diaz - Princess Fiona *Vin Diessel - The Iron Giant *Abbey DiGregorio - Ling-Ling *John DiMaggio - Bender, Scotsman, Rico, Shnitzel, Jake *Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper *Dave Eccles - Krum *Novie Edwards - LeShawna *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen *Kristin Fairle - Little Bear, Bridgette *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Charles Fleschier - Roger Rabbit *Erin Fitzgerald - May Kanker *June Foray - Granny *Brian Froud - Harold *Paul Fusco - ALF *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Sara Gadon - Beth *Tabitha St. Germain - Scary Godmother, Ruby *Marco Grazzini - Alejandro *C.H. Greenblatt - Fred Fredburger, Kimchi *Jennifer Hale - Princess Morbucks *Mark Hamill - Skips *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Captain Hero, Tosh Gopher *Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole *Carter Hayden - Noah *Mike Henry - Cleveland Brown *Kate Higgins - Tails *Matt Hill - Ed *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Richard Horvitz - Billy, Zim *Brett Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo, Horton The Elephant *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII *Kenny James - Bowser *Janyse Jaud - Lee Kanker *Howard Jerome - Octo *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Mike Judge - Beavis, Butt-Head, Hank Hill *Paul Julian - Road Runner (Archive Recordings) *Tom Kane - Professer Utonium, Him, Mr. Herriman *Athena Karkanis - Creepie Creecher *Linda Kash - Sloth *Julie Kavner - Marge Simpson *Janice Kaywaye - XJ9/Jenny, XJ1 *Mikey Kelly - Michelangelo *Samantha Kelly - Princess Peach *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Eduardo, Mayor of Townsville, Spyro The Dragon, Ice King *Maurice LaMarche - Brain, Yosamite Sam, The Grinch, Mortimer Mouse, Dizzy Devil *Phil LaMarr - Wilt, Samurai Jack, Hector Con Carne, Dracula *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Ted Lewis - King DeDeDe, Escargoon *Lauren Lipson - Sadie *Seth MacFarlane - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, I.S.R.A.E.L *Tress MacNeillie - Dot Warner, Daisy Duck, Chip, Babs Bunny *Sam Marin - Benson, Pops, Muscle Man *Sean Marquette - Mac *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi *Gail Matthius - Miss Molly Coddle, Shirley McLoon *Scott McCord - Trent, Owen *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Scott McNeil - Mr. Skully Pettibone, Count Maxwell *Stephanie Anne-Mills - Lindsay, Katie *Candi Milo - Coco, Oblina, Dr. Nora Wakeman, Sweetie Pie, Cheese, XJ6, Batty *Eugene Mirman - Gene Belcher *Dan Mitz - Tina Belcher *Eddie Murphy - Donkey *Mike Myers - Shrek *Drew Nelson - Duncan *Daran Norris - Cosmo, Herbert Dumbroski, The Chamelon *Nolan North - Raphael *Travis Oates - Piglet *Annick Obonsawin - Sierra *Peter Oldring - Rabbit, Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler *Olivia Olson - Marceline the Vampire Queen *Makiko Omoto - Kirby *Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman *Rob Paulsen - Squishington, Yakko Warner, Pinky, Concord Condor, Mac Gopher *Harris Peet - Muddy Mudskipper *Dan Petronijevic - Geoff *Jack Plotnik - Xainder *Mike Pollock - Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Christian Potenza - Chris McLean *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmertz *J. G. Quintel - Mordecai, High-5 Ghost *Adam Reid - Justin *Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice, Demongo *Andy Richter - Mort *John Roberts - Linda Belcher *Seth Rogen - B.O.B *Andrew Sabistion - Diddy Kong *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Ken Samson - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Chris Saradon - Jack Skellington *Willaim Saylars - Rigby *Kristen Schaal - Louise Belcher *Dwight Schultz - Thromnambular *Chris Seavor - Conker The Squirrel *Jeremy Shada - Finn *Martin Short - The Cat In The Hat *Rikki Simmons - GIR *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Yeardly Smith - Lisa Simpson *Kath Soucie - Fifi Le Fume, Lola Bunny, XJ2, XJ4, XJ5 *Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Sharpio *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Timmy Turner, Baby Poof *Cree Summer - Foxxy Love, Elmyra Duff, Vexus *Eric Stuart - Meta Knight *James Patrick Stuart - Private *Aron Tager - Crankey Kong *James Arnold Taylor - Leonardo, Wooldoor Sockbat, Jew Producer, Judge Fudge, Johnny Test *Matthew Taylor - Snaptrap *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewy, Louie *Veronica Taylor - Ash Ketchum *Rob Tinkler - Thing One and Thing Two, Howie *Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Thurop Van-Orman - Flapjack *Conrad Vernon - Gingy *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Audrey Wasilewski - XJ7, XJ8 *Frank Welker - Rambi, Squawks, Garfeild Cat, Gogo Dodo, Clamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Totoro, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, XJ3 *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Ren, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, Woody Woodpecker *Rachel Wilson - Heather *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Mitchel Witfeild - Donatello *Richard Yearwood - Donkey Kong *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck ﻿ Category:Crossover Video games Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Category:Action